A Meteor's Wing
by Seraphim Fantasies
Summary: Five scientists designed six different weapons to combat the threat of the Oz and their army of Dolls. Follow these weapons as they try to free the Earth and Colonies.


I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

**L1 Colony: W Sector**

A lone man walked through halls of the L1 Colony that were rarely traversed by normal civilians. He gripped the handle of his briefcase tighter as he turned into a more dimly lit corridor. Hurrying down another corridor, the man found himself pressed against the wall as the sounds of metal boots clanking on the floor sounded through the halls.

Two more, heavily armored, figures passed by the corridor's entrance. They stopped and red lights flooded the area, the man held his breath as the light passed over his hiding space. Following a few more passes the lights vanished and the figures began chatting amongst themselves in an electronic chatter.

Slowly reaching for his holster, the man knew if the two had spotted him, he would have to fight his was deeper into the colony. Luckily for him the two turned and began walking down the other hallway, possibly continuing their search elsewhere.

Letting out a sigh of relief the man peeled himself from the wall and hurried towards his destination before he was met by another patrol.

* * *

The man allowed himself a smile as he entered through the small door that led into his lab. The door hissed and locked shut as another person walked up to him. The two shook hands as the other man laughed.

"Good to see that you made it back safely Doctor J."

"It is good to see you again Thomas, and I almost didn't make it due to those accursed Dolls patrolling the Colony."

"What did you expect to happen when you took that?"

Thomas motioned to the briefcase in J's hand, which the man lifted into the light.

"I know, but I had to retrieve this part from my original lab. Without it our little project would have ended before it even began."

The two then proceeded further into the lab, lights flickering to life as they opened a door to the central room. The room was cylindrical in shape, computer consoles lined the walls, seemingly calculating undefined equations. J walked over to a table and placed the case onto it, popping it open and shuffling through the stack of papers inside.

"I really don't know why you would need whatever is in that. We have the Zero System, why not load that into this thing?"

The doctor sighed as he pulled out a small, folded envelope out from under the papers. He slipped it into his pocket before continuing with the conversation.

"I told you, the other scientists and myself believe the Zero System to be too unstable. Placing it inside an empty shell would in turn make our project unstable."

Turning to one of the computers Doctor J typed a few lines of code into the console and pressed enter.

The room then shook as the floor began lowering and splitting apart into individual sections that folded away. Soon after that was completed a large glass and metal cylinder rose from the newly opened hole, it was filled to the brim with green liquid. Steam rose from the cylinder as lights along the top and bottom proceeded to come to life.

Several lights illuminated a metallic plate that was bolted into place. The plate read -XXXG-01W-, the numbers seemingly carved into the surface.

Reaching into his pocket J pulled out the envelope and proceeded to open it. Thomas watched with cautious eyes as the Doctor withdrew a small data disk from the envelope.

"Are you sure about this Doctor? What if this backfires like with the Dolls?"

"Do not worry my friend, I have taken certain 'measures' to prevent such an upset in our plans."

The Doctor then took a step towards the cylinder and pressed one of the buttons that lined a fold out panel. A green light flashed and a small disk tray slid out. Almost hesitantly the doctor placed the disk onto the tray and pushed it back into the panel.

Doctor J then took a step back as Thomas began typing away at his console. There was a series of beeps as thousands of lines code began scrawl along the screen. Doctor J watched as every red light on the screen slowly blinked blue. Thomas sat back in his chair as Doctor J smiled.

"That's it, the program is finished."

J turned and made his way back to the cylinder. He pressed his hand to the glass and the cylinder then light up with a green light.

Thee light revealed a small humanoid shape that was currently curled up in a ball. The doctor could see the being in the cylinder had opened their eyes into glowing slits, he felt his smile widen as he he adressed his creation.

"Welcome to the Colony, Wing Gundam."

* * *

**W Sector: 2 months later**

Outside of the expansive corridors and labs of the W Sector, there was one place that most found relaxation and calm outside of their daily lives.

This was the massive park that was designated as a 'Peace Garden'. Many parents strolled through this calming place with their children. Everyone there was rather lively, except for one individual.

Said individual was currently sitting quietly on a bench, observing the people as they passed them. This person was a machine, their body covered in white and blue armor that was hilighted with red and gold.

Most adults gave the machine strange looks, mostly for their distrust of the Dolls that patrolled the other parts of the colony. They were so untrusting of the strange robot that they quickly pulled their children away when walking past them. The machine simply watched them with an emotionless expression, they did wave whenever a kid did so, but was stopped by the looks of the parents.

So there the machine sat, sliently watching everyone. Everything was quiet, until the breeze brought a question to the machine's ears.

"Excuse me miss, are you lonely?"

The machine flinched slightly while turning towards the origin of the question. The origin was a little girl wearing a yellow dress and a sun hat. The machine noted that the girl was holding a small robot toy.

The girl was giving her a curious look before she finally answered.

"No, I am just observing everything. However, I have grown quite tired of this quiet."

The girl then smiled and jumped up onto the bench. The machine turned and watched as the girl got comfortable. She then turned to her with an even wider smile.

"I can keep you company until you leave."

"That would be welcomed, thank you."

There was a brief silence, each of them turning to continue watching the park, but it was soon filled by another question by the girl.

"What's your name?"

"I am designated XXXG-01W, or Wing Gundam if that is easier."

The girl began laughing, this caused Wing to stare confusingly at the child.

"May I ask what is so funny?"

"Your name, it's just, so boring!"

Wing sat back, she had heard many insults regarding her name, but never has she heard it to be boring.

"Well I apologize if it is 'boring' to a human your age, but it is one I have had since I was activated and I-"

"Heero!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Your new name is Heero!"

Wing tilted her head, she was not sure how to respond to such a sudden declaration. So, she decided to ask the first question to come to mind.

"Why?"

The girl held out her hand that was holding her toy infront of Wing, she glanced at it before the girl continued.

"You look like this guy, and he is a hero, so I shall call you Heero!"

Wing was about to make another remark towards the name the girl had given, but she was interrupted by a concerned looking woman suddenly running up to the two.

"There you are, how many times do I have to tell you to stay next to me?"

"Sorry Momma, I was just playing with this girl. She looked lonely."

The mother gave Wing the same look that most of the other adults had given her before returning her attention to the child.

"Honey that is ridiculous, it is a robot, it can't be lonely. Now come on we need to leave."

The woman then held out her hand and the girl took it. The two slowly began walking away as the girl turned around and called out to Wing, waving excitedly.

"Sorry Heero, maybe we can play more next time!"

Wing waved back until the two were out of sight, and she then proceeded to resume her observations.

This was interrupted again some time later by a scientist ran up to her bench. The woman wheezed and Wing waited for her to catch her breath before inquiring why she was there.

"W-Wing, where have...you been?"

"I was watching the people, this area is so peacful I doubted they would have cared."

"Wing you know that you have to be more careful, what if a Doll saw you. Your armor and weapons aren't finished yet."

"I apologize, I shall remember this for later."

The scientist then stood up straight, having calmed their breathing. She then motioned to the entrance to the park.

"Come on Wing, you are needed in the lab, Doctor J wants to speak with you."

Wing nodded and stood, she then followed the scientist out. Before leaving she took one last look to where the little girl had vanished.

"I hope we can play again too."

"What was that Wing?"

"Nothing Ma'am."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed!

Got back into watching old Gundam series recently, and then I remembered this. This is still experimental, so it will get better.

Just know that the Mobile Dolls and the Gundams are basically like the Repliroids from Megaman.

Yes I made Wing a girl, I know Wing Gundam is normally refered to as 'He'. I decided to change it up, its just what I do.

I will explain more later.

Have a nice day!


End file.
